Gensokyo Diaries VIII: Chen II
by Amoridere
Summary: Chen's Second Diary and a continuation from the first one
1. Reimu's Sick Again

Letter from Chen IV: Reimu's Sick Again

_It had been awhile since we moved here but Reimu's sick again and had to be taken away, back to the city. Yukari-shama was really sad. I was, too. Mama Ran explained that Reimu won't be home for awhile and that we must be strong for her, so she won't be sad or scared. The next day, Mama Ran and Yukari-shama took us to see her. The doctors put her in a glass box and she was hooked up to tubes and junk. She has a lot of tubes, even one for her pee. I've never heard about peeing through a tube, before. According to Yukari, she had to be put in the box because she is really sick. Of course, I try to smile but I have to ask myself, "Is Reimu gonna die?"_  
-橙


	2. Goodbye Home

Letter from Chen V: Goodbye Home

_Ran-mommie dyed my hair black. I don't like it but she did it anyway because we have to leave home. However, I want all of us to be together but Yukari and Ran-mommie says we can't because that'll mean we'll get captured. I wish all of this was just a bad dream but it isn't and we have to leave home. Since we have to leave home, it means I cannot take my letterbook so that means I can't write anymore letters, meaning I have to leave it here. Goodbye Mr. Letterbook, I'll miss you._

_-橙_


	3. Hello?

Letter from Chen VII: Hello?

_"Hello,-Rumia, shut up!- Mr. Taperecorder, this is Chen and you are the way I can write letters being I am blind. Rumia and I are living with Aya. It has been awhile since I heard the others and Eirin passed away but I do hope I can hear them again and be held in Ran-shama's arms. Right now, I am happy, Eirin brought us here. Tomorrow, Aya will teach me how to type- Rumia, shut up! I'm recording a letter- in braille. I'll get back with you soon." _


	4. Typing

Letter from Chen VIII: Typing

**_*TAP-TAP-CLICK-TAP-TAP-DING!*_**

_"Hello again, Mr. Taperecorder, this is Chen, writing in Braille.I'll keep two diaries in which to write my letters. Aya just finished helping me so I can do this by myself. Of course, I can write in braille but I am not very good reading it. As I type, I am typing a letter to Aya, who went away and she didn't come home. Also, Rumia is sick and hasn't got out of bed. Mr. Taperecorder, if you could talk, would you take away my loneliness? I feel so alone without Aya or everyone here and while Rumia is sick in bed. I'm done for the day, Mr. Taperecorder."_


	5. Goodbye Aya

Letter from Chen IX: Goodbye Aya

"Hello again, Mr. Taperecorder, this is Chen. Aya passed away. She died a week ago. Don't worry-***_SNIFF-SNIFF! Hic_**.- we're not...alone, Yuyuko will take care of us but it's not the same. At least, she finished our stories in her Gensokyo Collumn with a happy ending. Aya,...why did you have to die? Mr. Taperecorder, do you think Aya will hear this? I do and I sure hope she does because I miss her."


	6. Home

Letter from Chen X: Home

_"Hello again, Mr. Taperecorder, this is Chen and Rumia and I am going home. Ran-shama has come to get us and we are going to place where we can all be together. According to Yuyuko, we have a nice house and I have books that are written in braille, so I can read them. She also told me I have a nice room and that I'll be so happy. Hooray! I can finally be with Ran, Reimu, and Yukari-shama and everyone! I'm going home."_


	7. Babies

Letter from Chen XI: Babies

_"Hello again, Mr. Taperecorder, this is Chen and Ran-shama just had babies. She never did seem to tell me about what happened to my last siblings and Reimu doesn't know anything because 1) she has no long term memory, 2) I don't know why I would ask her, and 3) she's two and can't really talk. Of course, Mr. Taperecorder, I love my siblings a lot and I want them to get big enough so I can play with them and stuff. Though, I hope they won't bite me or, at least, not as hard as Reimu does."_


	8. Inner Core or Refuge

Letter from Chen XII: Inner Core or Refuge

_"Hello again, Mr. Taperecorder, this Chen and there is a war going on. Yukari suggested we build an inner core or refuge as a way of preparing but Ran-shama said that sort of thing would get me pinned under a roof beam, whatever the hell that means. I think it could protect us from the Okuu, though it would be cramped. Of course, Ran-shama is silly and I won't be pinned under a roof beam, she'll see."_


End file.
